


Holding

by Reno89



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Farting, Fluff, M/M, bratRemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reno89/pseuds/Reno89
Summary: Remy learns why you never bother Logan while he’s watching Hockey.
Relationships: Remy LeBeau/Logan (X-Men)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Holding

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is my first story I’ve written in five years, also first thing I’ve written on my own. So please be gentle if it sucks.

It was a quiet night at the Xavier Mansion, which suited Logan just fine.Today had been a great day, he was woken up by his young lover sucking his cock. The sight of those lustful red eyes looking up at him from under the blanket damn near made him cum on the spot, he doesn’t know what he did to get this fallen angel in his bed every night but he isn’t going to let him go. 

After a romp in bed, they had a quick breakfast before a couple hours of training in the Danger room. Nothing gets his blood pumping like a good fight, luckily his partner always gave as good as he got. After showering off they parted ways, Logan decided to go for a walk around the ground; his inner animal wanting to make sure his pack is safe. 

He was surprised when he returned to see Kurt and Remy made a couple of German dishes, he gave them a fanged grin as he filled his plate with Bratwurst, blutwurst, Knackwurst, spätzle and sauerkraut. Yeah, it was a pretty good day. 

But the cherry on top of this ice cream sundae was his favorite hockey team playing against their rivals! He settled down in the smaller, least used lounges on the mansion. The TV was smaller but it had the advantage of rarely being busy, which suited the feral just fine. With his six-pack of imported Canadian beer and his lover at his side he settled in for the game of his life. 

——————————————————————————————————

An hour into the game and a certain Cajun was bored out of his mind. He tried to get into what clearly gives his lover such joy but he couldn’t for the life of him get into it. Letting out a sigh, he cuddles closer to Logan. His fingers trailing over the feral’s chest, brushing over the man’s covered nipples. He feels a slight spike of lust coming from his lover which gives him an idea of how to amuse himself. 

Sensing his lover’s boredom Logan wraps an arm around him, lovingly rubbing his shoulder. He knows this isn’t really Remy’s bag but he appreciates him at least trying to get into it. Finishing his third can of beer, he feels Remy’s hand brush over his nipple but ignores it as he keeps his eyes on the screen. “Come on! That was an easy goal, how could you miss that?” 

Remy trails his hand down Logan’s chest and stomach, stopping it on top of the denim covered groin. “‘ow ‘bout I make dis game even better, cher?” He smirks against the feral’s neck, kissing at it as he begins to message the feral’s sleeping member. 

Normally Logan wouldn’t think twice about Remy’s offer but this was The Montreal Canadiens vs. The Toronto Maple Leafs! Nothing would distract him from this game. “Just watch the game, darlin’. It won’t be on much longer.” Logan says without taking his eyes off the screen. 

Remy can’t help but huff, he should do as his partner asks and just sit back and wait till it’s over but now he has a taste for the feral and the thought of doing it where anyone could just walk in has him already half-hard. He begins to nibble on Logan’s neck, trailing up to his ear before he takes the lobe in his mouth and starts to suck on it. All while his hand rubs against Logan’s cock harder, grinning as he feels it harden under his touch. 

Logan lets out a growl, letting his lover know he’s not amused. His body is automatically reacting to his lover’s touch, his animal side screaming for him to take his mate but he ignores both of them. He’s been waiting for this game for weeks, he’s not going to miss it for just a bit of pleasure. “Ya playin’ with fire, gumbo.”

“T’ought y’ liked dat ‘bout meh, mon coeur. Don’ worry, y’ can still watch da game. Remy will just...scratch dis itch.” Remy says with a grin as he gropes his lover. 

“...Fine, hurry ‘fore someone walks in.” Logan reaches down and grabs a new beer, popping out a claw to take the cap off as he spreads his legs apart to give his lover room. So the lil’ brat wants to play? He’ll play. He hides his grin behind the bottle as he takes a sip. 

Smirking as he slides down from the couch, crawling in between his lover’s strong legs. He starts by nuzzling Logan’s right thigh, kissing at it while messaging the other with his hand. He moves to unzip the feral’s pants, the only thing keeping him from his treat when suddenly he hears a ‘brrrupt’. He freezes, his hands resting on the belt buckle as he tries to decide if what he thinks happened, really did happen. The answer came rather quickly when a horrible scent hits his nose. “Mon Dieu!”

Logan lets out a laugh, quickly wrapping his legs around Remy’s body, trapping his lover where he sits. “What’s the matter, Rems? I thought nothin’ could faze ya.” He looks down at his lover, his blue eyes sparkling with amusement. 

Remy glares up at Logan, two could play this game! He thinks a little gas will make this Cajun run? Well, he doesn’t know Remy Etienne LeBeau. “Dat’s right, wolvie.” 

Logan just shakes his head before he goes back to paying attention to the TV, sighing as he lets out another little fart. He tightens his legs as he feels Remy start to wiggle. 

About fifteen minutes pass, Logan ripping it every now and then. After a few minutes of nothing Remy decides it’s safe to start ago and he finishes unzipping the feral’s pants, licking his lips at the sight of his lover’s sleeping member. All of a sudden Logan’s leans to the side and lets out a fifteen second fart. ‘Bbbbbrrrrrruuuuuuuuupppppppppttttttttt!’ He reaches down and holds Remy’s head in place, his lover’s cheek lay against his cock. 

“Sainte Mére de Dieu!” Remy begins to cough and tries to struggle free but is stopped by Logan’s strong as steel muscles. “W’at da fuck y’ eat, homme.” No human should be able to make that kind of smell and live! 

“Oh come on ref, he was clearly holdin’! Man can’t see worth a damn!” Logan growls out while taking a sip of his beer, he looks down and smirks at his gagging lover. “I just ate what ya helped cook, Rems. So it’s your own fault really. But if ya act like a good boy and sit quietly for the rest of the game, I’ll free ya.” 

Remy glares as he feels Logan’s amusement over their empathic link, he’s about to retort when Logan lets out a big brassy sounds fart and he gives up. “Oui, Oui! Remy will be good, just let ‘im go.” 

With a chuckle Logan releases Remy, grinning as he watches his lover fall back and crawl away. “Oh, It wasn’t that bad. Now come sit down, it’s gettin’ good” Logan pats on the couch beside him before he puts himself back into his pants and leans back with a sigh. 

Remy looks at Logan worriedly, not trusting the feral to be over with his has attack. “Mabbe Remy will go help Jubilee wit’ dat French ‘omework she ‘as.” 

Logan snorts, he knows what the Cajun is doing but he won’t push it. “Alright, I’m sure she’ll be thankful for the help.” He watches as Remy starts to leave the room and lets out another one. “I’ll see ya in the room when this is over, suppose to be cold tonight, good thing I have a gas heater, huh?” He hears Remy groan as he leaves the room, he laughs in reply. Yep, this was the best day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! This is my favorite pairing and always up to talking to people about it, so find me on Reddit at RenoV89. 
> 
> Sainte Mére de Dieu= Holy mother of god.


End file.
